


The Shadows of What Was

by TubbyTomatooO



Series: Single Army Dad Kuroo [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Angst, Babies, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Fluff, Fireworks, M/M, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn, Soul-Crushing, maybe a three way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 08:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18465007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TubbyTomatooO/pseuds/TubbyTomatooO
Summary: Kuroo is settling into fatherhood relatively smoothly with a little help of his friends.But when Bokuto asks him to go to the firework festival with the lads and Toshi, Kuroo thinks he’s overcome his emotional trauma.He’s wrong.~OKAY A SHORT FIC SORRY LADS BUT ISOK. LEAVE PROMPTS IN THE COMMENTS SECTION OR ON MY INSTA @/TubbytomatooO





	The Shadows of What Was

**Author's Note:**

> EYOP LADS a sweet sweet fic for y’all . Maybe some slowburn relationships on the horizon ??? Maybe a threesome ?? Who knows! Comment your thoughts down below :3

Sometimes, Bokuto was like a tape on repeat, now was one of those times   
" yo Kuroo wanna go out on bonfire night ? It'll be fun plus you never come out with us anymore ." Bokuto asked for the fifth time that week ,he tugged on Kuroo's shirtsleeve like a little kid. .

" na I'll pass this time sorry Bo" Kuroo sighed and he held Toshi on his hip standing in the kitchen in Black midthigh shorts alone . Kuroo was a naturally warm person and was always too hot . Yet he darent turn the heating down and upset Toshi's asthma . " it'll be too loud for Toshi and too cold . She's doesn't really like lots of people either ..." he said with a frown kissing his baby's head. 

" But bro !, it would be good for you both to get some fresh air and besides we can wrap Toshi up in a cute hat n scarf ooh and little earmuffs to keep the noise out ! She'll look sooooo cute . Daichi back me up here !" Bokuto said spinning on his toes to point at Daichi who was cracking open a beer while watching Bokuto try to convince Kuroo in vain.

Daichi sighed and he tilted his head staring at Kuroo, analysing his features , the curve of his lips the sharp edges of his cheekbones .... wait what?! No what was he thinking ...

" earth to Daichi !" 

Daichi jolted out of his daydream and he sipped his bear with a light blush dusting his cheeks . He cleared his throat .

" well it's up to Kuroo but ... it would be fun you should come ..." he said and did his best not to make eye contact with Kuroo lest he fall into those thought again.

Kuroo looked between Bokuto and Daichi feeling his heart sink, he couldn't say no while Bokuto was making that face and now the pretty Daichi wanted him to go as well! He sighed and he shifted his feet,  
"who else is going ?" He asked, considering it.

"Me, Dai, Oikawa uhhh ... " Bokuto put a finger to his chin in thought ." Oh! Akaashi and Iwazumi !" 

" what about Kenma?"

"Busy" 

Kuroo rubbed his eyes with his free hand  
"what do you think chick, wanna see the pretty fireworks?" He asked rubbing her back and looking down at Toshi.

Toshi gargled and she grabbed at Bokuto's hair with a giggle and a flap of her chunky legs . Kuroo sighed; that was ultimately a yes then.

" okay we'll go."

Bokuto released a victory screech that made Daichi throw a Can at his head.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

Kuroo walked side bye side with his friends, Toshi sucking on her thumb while she laid her head on Kuroo's shoulder; she seemed to be in awe of all the bright lights.

They had just finished going around the small festival before the fireworks display. They had played a few games and won a few prizes.  
Daichi got a goldfish and Bokuto got a stuffed Owl plushie that he gave to Akaashi like the dork he is. 

Oikawa, Iwaizumi and Kuroo however hadn't gotten anything apart from a pair of little hand warmers for Toshi.

They were heading up the hill to get the best spot, lugging blankets and some food with them, when Oikawa spoke:  
"Oh Kuroo! I got a gift for Toshi, since I am the best uncle." 

Kuroo scrunched up his nose and he raised an eyebrow, a gift? He hadn't seen Oikawa get anything at the stalls and he definitely hadn't seen any baby things there...

Oikawa had a smug grin on that pretentious face of his which only meant trouble. From behind him Kuroo could hear a snort from Iwaizumi, confirming his thoughts.

"Don't give it to him dumbass, it is not a gift for a baby." 

Oikawa pouted " you don't control me Iwa"

Iwaizumi groaned and he pinched the bridge of his nose,  
" whatever I don't fucking care"  
He side eyed Kuroo for his reaction whilst Oikawa got the plastic bag out of his rucksack.

Kuroo shifted Toshi to one arm as he took the plastic bag from Oikawa. With a sigh and difficulty he pulled a baby onesie out of the bag, 

" you have got to be kidding me." Akaashi huffed as he eyed the font on the top whilst cuddling his owl plushie.

" nope he actually bought that." Iwaizumi muttered and he patted Kuroo's shoulder exchanging a look with him  
" sorry dude.... wha'h ?! Are you okay you've gone red."

Kuroo's shoulders were shaking with the effort to stop himself from laughing.,  
" I'm sorry... I just ... im not letting my daughter wear that.. EVER!" That was it the damn had broken and his horrendous cackle was released.

It was a simple onesie, light speckled grey with black fonting. It read:  
"Bitch where's my bottle"

It wasn't even funny but to Kuroo it was hilarious and just the thing he needed to pick up his mood for a little bit. He snorted into his hand which in turn set Bokuto off on a laughing rampage.

Daichi whipped his head around to Oikawa with a glare  
" look what you've done ! Once they get like this they don't stop. You should know better" He scolded taking on his role as the dad friend instantly.

A rough hand touched his shoulder and draped around his neck lightly,  
" let 'em have their fun Daichi- I haven't heard Kuroo laugh like that in weeks." Iwaizumi rumbled in his ear sending shivvers through Daichi.

When Daichi looked back at the two, who were now making new offensive baby puns whilst in hysterics , he saw that even baby Toshi was joining in on the fun and letting out quiet baby laughs. 

He sighed and caved, admitting defeat. It was true that though he had seen Kuroo smile and be a lot happier since adopting Toshi he hadn't seen him laugh. It was a nice change.

He exchanged a look with Iwaizumi and a grin spread across both of their faces, the laughing infectious.

Over the past few months of Kuroo adopting his daughter, Daichi and Iwaizumi had been helping out a lot since they lived either side of him. It was strange how the tiny baby had brought the three of them closer together than any of them thought was possible.

Akaashi snapped everyone out of their separate thoughts whith a whistle. 

" the fireworks display is about to start, we're gonna miss it." He said bluntly, though those simple words spurred the whole group into speed walking up the hill just in time for the countdown.

 

Then the fireworks began. It started off bearable, small fireworks that were more a pop than a bang, however as the display continued the fireworks became bigger and louder, resurfacing bad times Kuroo had put behind him.

He looked around subtly at his friends, they were all having a good time he didn't want to ruin that by walking off, plus Toshi was happy. She cooed and flapped her arms when the fireworks sparkled, Kuroo decided to stick it out for now.

The iron grip on his chest got tighter and Kuroo was vaguely aware of himself sliding to a sitting position cradling Toshi protectively against his chest.

All at once it had become too much, the lights the sound...

Bang.

Bang.

Bang.

Blood on his face, his hands. Sand stinging in his eyes.  
Bodies.  
So many bodies.  
A scream echoed in his mind and he felt warm calloused hands grab his neck.

" you let me die ! How could you?!"

Standing before him, body drenched in blood and cuts consuming his face, was Ushijima. His Ushijima. His lover and his best friend, the image of him sent a deep pain echoing in his chest. 

"Bastard!" His lover screamed in his face and Kuroo felt tears welling in his eyes.

"Kuroo!"  
A sting on his cheek... Someone had slapped him.

Kuroo gasped his heart pounding in his ears, lungs burning with the absence of air. His body trembled uncontrollably from where he was held between Daichi and Iwazumi's arms.

Each bang of a firework sounded like a gunshot causing a jolt in Kuroo, he felt like he was drowning in his own memory's that had surged over him. 

Suddenly the fireworks became muffled as large hands covered his ears and he could only hear his racing breathing. Then soon after, another pair of hands covered his eyes blocking out the flashing lights- pushing him into a somewhat calming darkness.

Warm breath tickled his neck and he shivvered slightly, it had really gotten cold since the sun went down...  
he hadn't noticed.

The hands on his eyes were the first to go, Daichi’s presumably, he could tell from how much smaller they were compared to Iwaizumi's huge ones. Instantly his eyes were searching for his little girl since she wasn't in his arms which was the thing worrying him the most.

His eyes scanned over his friends looking for who had her until he saw the little girl bundled up in Akaashi's arms sleeping obliviously through the fireworks and Kuroo's... episode. Crap. 

Everyone had seen it. 

What would they think.

What would they say.

Suddenly arms were wrapped around him as Bokuto practically threw himself at him.  
" you idiot! Why didn't you explain ?! I wouldn't have forced you!" He scolded while holding onto Kuroo tightly .

By this point- Daichi and Iwaizumi had backed off a bit but still hovering close to Kuroo just in case. He felt reassured by the network of friends he had built, he wasn’t alone anymore.

Kuroo stood up on wobbly feet and he walked over to Akaashi gently taking his daughter from him.  
“Thanks man I got her.” He said softly and he pressed his face against her hair.

He would heal. Maybe not straight away but he would heal. All that mattered to him now was his little babe.  
His little sunshine.

**Author's Note:**

> If you’ve gotten this far - thank you * cries * let me kno what you think and leave some Kudos if you liked it . As I said drop the prompts down below or on my insta @TubbytomatooO any questions or queries don’t hesitate to ask!


End file.
